Decorating Yuma's House
by SweetSugarStar
Summary: Summary: It's Christmas in Heartland! Follow Yuma, Kotori, and Alit as they decorate Yuma's house for Christmas! Oneshot, a little bit of Yuma/Kotori! (I kinda mixed in stuff from my other story, Getting a Christmas Tree.)


A.N: Helloooo! I've made another fanfiction! ^_^ I hope you like it!

Summary: It's Christmas in Heartland! Follow Yuma, Kotori, and Alit as they decorate Yuma's house for Christmas! Oneshot, a little bit of Yuma/Kotori! (I kinda mixed in stuff from my other story, Getting a Christmas Tree.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh Zexal. If I did, then Kaito and Orbital wouldn't be so close to losing in episode 134.

**Decorating Yuma's House**

Outside Yuma's House...  
"Morning, Yuma!" called Kotori cheerfully.  
Yuma stumbled around sleepily. "Wha...? Oh, Kotori! What's up?"  
All of the sudden, Akari came out of the house, and started yelling at Yuma.  
"Since you got up late, you are going to have to do this whole list of chores by the end of today!  
Yuma took the list, but since he was so sleepy, the list was blown right out of his hands by the wind, and floated away into the sky... This made Akari really mad, so she gave him a kick in the stomach and more chores. After Yuma fell to the ground again, she huffed angrily and walked away.  
"Ow...that hurt..." Yuma complained. "So, first, I have to decorate the house for Christmas?"  
"That sounds really fun, Yuma! I'll help, too!" Kotori exclaimed cheerfully.  
So, the two went to buy some lights and decorations at Holiday Happiness(also in my other story, Getting A Christmas Tree) and saw...Alit.  
"Kotori, Yuma!" Alit said, surprised. "Whatcha doin here? Did Durbe forget something?  
"Alit! This is so cool! Yuma yelled with excitement. "Wait. Why would Durbe forget something...?"  
All of the sudden, from behind an aisle, Vector appeared.  
"Wait, what are YOU doing here?!" he and Yuma shouted in unison, pointing at each other.  
"Yuma?!" Vector was shocked.  
"Vector?!" Yuma was surprised.  
"I will destroy you!" Vector yelled, readying his duel disk.  
"C'mon, Vector! I don't have time for this!" Yuma walked away to find lights to decorate the house, leaving a dumbfounded Barian behind.  
"YUMA!" Vector yelled. "We are going to finish this, once and for all!"  
"Uh...Vector, I think that Yuma refuses to duel, even if you try to force or threaten him..." Alit whispered to him.  
"Hey, Kotori, can you help me carry all of this?" Yuma asked.  
So, Kotori ran to him and grabbed some of the boxes that Yuma was trying desperately to carry. They plopped all of it onto the counter.  
"Okay, so, that will be $106." Alit explained cheerfully.  
He had to help Yuma and Kotori because Vector was still in shock.  
"Wha...? I don't have that much money! That's so expensive!" Yuma complained.  
Alit shrugged. "Sorry, Yuma. That's just how much it costs...unless...you want to work to pay that $56 that you still need..."  
Yuma exclaimed, "Sure! What do you want me to do?"  
Alit replied, "Well, you could-"  
"Duel me!" Vector yelled. "We will finally find out-"  
Alit punched Vector in the stomach, silencing him.  
"Okay, so, you could sweep, help the customers..." Alit listed many things.  
Kotori smiled. "I'll help too, Yuma!"  
So the pair helped out for about an hour, and earned enough money to buy the remaining decorations.  
"See ya, Alit!" Yuma shouted.  
"Wait! Yuma, let me help!" Alit smiled.  
"Sure!" Yuma yelled happily. "It'll be awesome!"  
So, the trio headed to Yuma's house, leaving a still-shocked Vector behind, forced to stay at the shop to help customers. Yuma used a ladder and climbed on top of the roof to put a blowup Santa into the chimney, while Kotori was plopping decorations down onto the lawn an Alit was inside, trying to make hot chocolate. Then, Yuma accidentally stepped on a broken tile on the roof and fell...right on top of Kotori.  
Both of them started to blush fiercely.  
"Hey, Yuma! Are you going to work or not?" called Alit from the other side of the house.  
"Okay!" Yuma replied.  
He and Kotori stood up, and got back to working on the house. After the three were done, Yuma said," Let's go visit Shark and his sister!"  
So they went to the apartment where the Kamishiro siblings lived.  
"Heya, Durbe, Rio!" yelled an excited Yuma, who just barged in all of the sudden. " Aren'tyousoexcitedforChristmas,Icanhardlywait!"  
Durbe and Rio were really red. Rio kicked Yuma out and slammed the door in their faces.  
"Oh, okay then...never mind!" Yuma said.  
"Oh, Yuma! Vector wanted me to give this to you." Alit pulled out a rectangular-shaped object.  
"What is it?" Yuma took it cautiously.  
ZAP!  
"Ouch!" Yuma yelled. "What was that?!"  
Alit looked on the object's label.  
"It is shock gum!" Alit announced.  
"Vector!" Yuma yelled.  
So, the trio ran off, back to the store.

A.N: I hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays!


End file.
